Kubera Summy By Mizura
When her village meets with sudden destruction, Kubera Leez embarks on a journey of survival and revenge. A complex cast of characters gradually appear, each with their own story and values, yet all connected across races and generations by a dense web of friendship, family and deceit. With the lives of their loved ones, revenge, or even the fate of their whole race on the line, each of them, from humans to powerful Sura to immortal Gods, targets the bearer of the Power of the Name. Through them the true story unfolds, as the catastrophic events that occurred across centuries, planets and even multiple realms are revealed. In a world where "Those who are strong, but live only once" and "Those who are weaker, but can resurrect themselves an infinite number of times" have been in conflict since the beginning of the Universe, what is the truth behind the tragic mistakes that sent all the races into turmoil? Meanwhile, Kubera Leez tries to make new bonds, unaware that she's become the central pawn in this "war with no villains, only victims." This summary does a few things: *By hinting at the motivations of the other characters, it shows that this isn't a straightforward story of "hero beats up the big bad monstery", and hopefully would get the reader to pay more attention to the other characters from the start. *Without really spoiling anything, it shows that this world is pretty huge and has been around a long time, so the fact that all the races suffered catastrophes is a rather big deal. It's one of the central mysteries of the series. *"War with no villains, only victims" is a term Currygom used and that I personally like a lot. It shows that it's not your typical black and white fantasy. There are also other bits and pieces that I would have liked to put in, such as: According to the Names they received, the first beings were split into two groups: "Those who are strong, but live only once", and "Those who are weaker, but can resurrect themselves an infinite number of times." I think this rather unique arrangement is one of the most interesting parts of the world, but adding that would make the summary too long, and besides it's pretty spoiler-y. Well? What do the rest of you think? Do you have your own ideas for summaries? (and please, no, not "love conquers all", so many manga have done such a bad job abusing the notion that readers would run away on sight upon seeing that. Besides, it describes the story badly. Just look at Kasak: he killed his wife, whom I'm sure he loved very much) Oh by the way, couldn't the title be changed from Kubera to "One Last God Kubera"? That's the full title after all. I know Naver just has "Kubera" on the front page, but isn't that because of lack of space (besides that part of the title seems to be in English only)? As a title, "One Last God Kubera" by itself hints as mystery elements. Category:Mizura Category:Index